memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
P'Jem inhabitants
The following is a list of Vulcan inhabitants of the P'Jem monastery. Named * Haadok Unnamed Elder The elder was one of the monks at the monastery at P'Jem in 2151. He was the Vulcan who greeted the landing party from and offered the Stone of J'Kah at request of T'Pol. When the monks and the landing party were taken prisoner by officers of the Andorian Imperial Guard, the elder objected to the Starfleet crew's use of force to overtake the Andorians, apparently concerned for the safety of the monks and the itself. In fact, he was trying to keep Starfleet and the Andorians from the secret listening post hidden in the catacombs below the monastery. ( ) The elder and the other monks, along with the surveillance personnel, were forced to abandon the monastery at P'Jem shortly before the Andorians destroyed it weeks later. ( ) and Monday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9.|His costume from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. |The first draft script had his name as T'Kosh, but this was removed by the final draft. This character was scripted to be "a regal-looking Vulcan elder wearing ceremonial robes."}} Initiate The initiate was a young Vulcan monk at P'Jem studying to attain kolinahr who was aware that the was a cover for a secret listening post. He was the for in the catacombs and brought him to the chamber where the transmitter was. During a firefight between Earth Starfleet personnel and officers of the Andorian Imperial Guard, the initiate took a weapon and joined the Starfleet crew, secretly to keep them from discovering the listening post. The initiate obviously had no experience firing weapons and his clumsy shots in fact damaged the tapestry and revealed the door to the listening post. The initiate brandished his weapon at Captain Archer to prevent him from turning evidence of the listening post but was incapacitated by one punch from Archer. ( ) and Friday and on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9.|His costume from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. |The first draft script had his name as Sulok, but this was removed by the final draft.}} Monks These monks lived at the monastery at P'Jem in the 2150s. In June of 2151, during a meditation in the atrium of the monastery, they were visited by a commando of the Andorian Imperial Guard and taken hostage. They were later rescued by the crew of Enterprise NX-01 after a secret listening post in the catacombs of the monastery was discovered. ( ) and Friday and on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. Steve Chvany filmed his scenes on Wednesday only. The call sheet for this day also lists background actor John Kepley playing one of the monks but he did not appear and was replaced by John Jurgens.|Five Vulcan robes including the one of Larry Tolliver were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Vulcan monk 1.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Vulcan monk 2.jpg|''Played by John Jurgens'' File:Vulcan monk 3.jpg|''Played by Woody Porter'' File:Vulcan monk 4.jpg|''Played by Bob Earns'' File:Vulcan monk 5.jpg|''Played by Larry Tolliver'' File:Vulcan monk 6.jpg|''Played by Steve Chvany'' File:Vulcan monk 7.jpg|''Played by Walter Warner'' File:Vulcan monk 8.jpg|''Played by Johnny Linares'' Mummies Priest A priest performed the fullara ceremony, reading from a large book, on T'Pol in the early-22nd century after she resigned from the Vulcan Ministry of Security after killing Jossen. She couldn't handle having killed an innocent person, and went to the P'Jem monastery to have the memory erased. ( ) Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Religious leaders